Love Between Enemies
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Sverus is in his 7th year at hogwarts, Lucius and his gang are raping him, I put Lucius in the same year with Severus, and Potter and his gang hex him. But all that time he has had a secret crush on James. He wants him but how will he get him?
1. Secrets of My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Love Between Enemies

Chapter One- Secrets of My Heart

* * *

I sat at my table, reading, as I felt my head pushed. I looked around to see him, the one that made my blood boil and my pants tighten, James Potter. He laughed with his friends. He smiled back at me. I wanted to wipe the grin of his face. Lucius knocked me out of my trance.

"Hey Severus, you want to have some fun?" Crabbe sat on the other side. I knew what the fun they wanted. I looked over to James as he sat down.

"Not to night Lucius, I have potions to work on…" He grabbed my hand and twisted it, I heard the bone break. I whimpered and looked into his eyes.

"No one tells me no." He had a smiled on his face. I looked at James, my eyes pleading. Then I dropped my head.

"Yes, sir." I couldn't do anything, he would take me whether I wanted to or not. "I want the nurse to fix this before…" I trailed off as he nodded, approvingly. I walked out of the great hall, I was about to go up the first flight of stairs, when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked around into my love's hazel eyes.

"Severus are you ok?" My mouth dropped open, he had never called me by my given name.

"Fine, Potter." I didn't try to yank my arm out of his grasp.

"Call me James. What happen…"

"Not here." I looked to see if Lucius was coming or not. He nodded and walked with me up the stairs and into an abandoned classroom.

"Now tell me, what happened, between you and Malfoy?" I blushed.

"It is not something I want to talk about." He smiled at me.

"You can tell me." I took a deep breath, and started at the beginning, telling every time and when and where. When I was through his eyes were wet with tears. He hugged me.

"Severus I didn't know that was happening. I can't believe it." He cried into my shirt, as I padded his back.

"I can't hate you, because I love you." The words had just come out. He looked up at me, as I blushed. But he kissed me, it could taste his tears on his lips. His tongue went into my mouth, our tongues battled to see who would be champion. We parted, panting, but he didn't let go of me. He looked at me, I saw love in his eyes. Then he let me go, and ran out. I didn't understand, did he or didn't he.


	2. Perfect

Chapter Two- Perfect

* * *

My knees hurt from my assault last night, with Lucius. But the pain that I felt in my ass was even worst when Black came out of me. I couldn't move, my hands were tired behind my back and my head was tied down to the sink that I was leaning over. They all laughed, Potter, Black and Pettigrew; Lupin was outside watching the door.

"Hey, James want a go?" Black laughed as he said it. Potter moved close to me.

"Yes, but I want to be alone with him." The other two shrugged and walked out. I looked behind me. As much as I wanted him, I didn't want pain. I closes my eyes but I felt his hands on my binds, then on the rope around my neck. My hands free. I looked at him, his eyes were on mine. "I want to put this in to help." I looked at the bottles he was holding. One was a soothing balm and the other was a healing ointment. I looked at him.

"What? Why are you not fucking me?"

"I want to but not until you are heeled. And then I want to make love to you, not fuck you." My mouth fell open. "What?" He smiled. "Just let me." I turned my back to him. I felt one finger in me and I let out a gasp. "Sorry." I felt the soothing working almost at once, then he put the heeling balm in.

"Thank you James. I really appreciate that." I turned to see him with my clothes and I begin to put them on.

"I know it does. I know what Malfoy did to you last night. Didn't he?" I nodded. "I knew it would help. Now," He put a hand on my shoulder. "When you open that door, run. Run as fast as you can." I nodded and move toward the door. "Severus," I turn back. "Come to my room, the head boy and girls, common room. The password is Gurdyroot." I nodded, then took out running. I could hear them laughing behind me. But I was thankful that James had not raped me.

* * *

I moved thru the castle. I had to wait for Malfoy to fall sleep, my mouth still held his taste. I walked up the stairs to the head girl and boys room. "Gurdyroot." It opened to show me Lily and James setting on the long couch. Lily looked up at me, then to James then walked out. I stepped inside as the door closed.

"Thank you for coming." I nodded. He tried to kiss me but I pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Lucius made me take his…into my mouth. I don't want you to tasted him." He smiled at me them walked to a little fridge and came back with a bottle of pumpkin juice and gave it to me. I took it and drank some. "Tha…" I didn't even get it out before he kissed me. He leaned back and took the bottle and set it on the table and pulled me to the couch. He sat down and had me straddle his legs. I could feel his bulge on my ass. He kissed me again. My hands went around his neck and his hands cupped my face. I heard the door open and James pulled back.

"Sirius, Peter, Remus?" Black laughed.

"I see you could get enough of him today. Let me have a go." Sirius moved closer, but James got up and whispered into my ear.

"Go to Lily's room. I will be there soon." I ran to her room, guessing it was the one with the pink door and knocked. She opened the door and smiled.

"Severus, what do I own this pleasure?" An argument irrupted down the hall in common room.

"I wanted a piece! Don't be so selfish!" "Get the hell out of here!" "Go to hell!" The door slammed. James so came up the hall way, his eyes were a blaze.

"Severus in my room." His voice was soft and made my knees shake. I walked into his awaiting room.

"Sorry." He looked at me.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"The fight between you and your friends."

"Don't worry." He looked me up and down. "Now where were we? Oh yes." James moved toward me.

"No I don't want to be reason you and your friends are fighting." James held me, and looked stunned.

"I thought you hated them."

"Not all. Lupin is ok." His lips crossed mine.

"I don't care, I want you." I pushed him away.

"But you have always picked on me, made fun of me. Why now?" I wanted his to explain why he was so mean to me. He just sighed and sat on his bed.

"You now when you are little and you like someone, you pick on them. Well that is me. But I took it to far sometimes and I had to let everyone think my and Lily were going to get married." I had forgotten that detail. He and Lily were to be married.

"And you want me on the side." I felt used, a whore. I guess Lucius was right, that is all I will ever be. He came to me.

"No, we thought that it would work out that way. The man I love, I can't marry and the man she loves won't marry her." I wanted to believe him. I should but still I didn't like being someone's whore, while they also fucked their wife.

"I can't do this." I made to walk out.

"Please, don't leave." I turned. "I love you. Didn't you tell me that yesterday. Now I say it. I don't love Lily and she doesn't care for me too. But Remus won't marry her." My mouth went open again. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. I sat on his bed with my hand in my hair.

"I don't want to be someone's whore. I want to feel loved by them." I looked up into his blue eyes. He began unbuttoning his shirt. His chest was smooth, I guess he never had grown hair there. My hands raked his sleek chest. My shield that I had around me shattered. I wanted him, badly. I was willing to give myself to him even if it meant that he could hurt me. I was not afraid of pain, just of love. I had never felt it in my life. My mother never did. My father thought love was in the way you beat and rape your loved ones. And Lucius never showed love.

His hands when to my buttons on my robe. I didn't want him to see my body. The shallow groves in my ribs, the gaunt of my stomach. I ate only when Lucius was busy. His taste was so vile that I threw up after it. I didn't want that from James. He slid the shirt down my shoulders then down my arms. His breath caught in his mouth as he saw the terribleness of my body. He traced a line between my ribs.

"Does it hurt?" He looked at me, his eyes were glistening with tears. "What…"

"Lucius. I hate his tasted so I rarely eat."

"Undress." He continued to undress as I did too. He pulled back the covers on his bed. The bed looked wonderful. Lucius usually did me on the floor, like a dog, never in a bed. I slipped in, and James did too, on top. "I want to make love to you, like I said this morning."

"I can't help but ask why?"

"Oh do shut up, Severus." He sealed his lips over mine. His hands was were in my hair and on my body, caressing me. He bit my ear, finding my spot on my ear. The spot that made me moan and ache against him. I wanted him so badly. He groped for his wand, but he could not find it. "Severus I need a wand." I found mine and gave it to him. "Aparecium lubrication." And the lubrication appeared into his hand. He spread it all over himself. Then he moved to and pushed in. The pain melted into pleasure, the pleasure of having him inside me. I bit his lip and dug my nails into his back. He smiled, relishing the thought of my nails in his back, making marks. He pushed all the way in, I screamed out loud, the feeling was magic. He laughed. "You feeling good." It was not a question but a statement.

"I need…you." I was in so much pleasure that I could not make a sentence. He pumped in to me again and again, harder and faster each time, till I was screaming, moaning, and writhing beneath him. He came with a yell of my name. He rolled off, panting.

"That was…"

"Perfect." I finished.

* * *

I got board and had to do this one. See you after two weeks.  



	3. Moving Day

Chapter Three - Moving Day

* * *

Severus awoke but he didn't open his eyes. He felt an arm around him. He stiffen, thinking it was Lucius but when he open his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief. It was James that had his arm around Severus' wait, lovingly, protectingly. Severus moved his hand and put it, gently on James' head, as a knock at the door awoke James. James groggily said, "Come in." Then looked at Severus. "Shit!" He said as the door opened, but it was just Remus.

"Hey you two." Remus smiled as he pulled a chair up next to James' said. "I bet you guys are glad it is Saturday. You sleep till noon." Remus said as he sat down, still looking at them. "Oh and Severus, Lucius is looking for you." James pushed himself up into a setting position.

"Did he tell you that?" Severus asked as he moved closer to James.

"Yes. At the same time he banged my head against the wall." Remus laughed as he rubbed the back on his head.

"Did he hurt you badly?" James asked.

"Not more than usual. And Sirius is pissed."

"What else is new?" James said as Remus got up.

"I came to _have fun_ with Lily but she was in the shower, but I think I the shower being turned off." He smiled and left the room and closed the door.

James stroked Severus hair.

"I don't want to go back to my room. I can't face Lucius." James kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry I will deal with that."

------

"Headmaster you know he can't stay there." James pleaded with Dumbledore. "I can't let that happen. I can't let him be raped by Malfoy." He had done it. He had told the old man about his relationship with the slytherin.

"I think we can deal with this." Dumbledore said, after a long pause.

------

Severus moved the last of his stuff in James' room. It was now his room too. He was so glad that he would never, ever have to step into his old room. Now the problem was how to have the relationship and not have people telling him he was evil, are laugh behind or even in front of him.

James came in to the room with a smile on his face. "I don't think this was ever done. A slytherin and a gryffindor. It like some taboo."

"But don't regret it, do you? I mean I am not that easy to get along with. I do have my little quarks."

"I think we can manage." James pulled Severus to the bed. And pushed him down on the bed.

"But what about the others? The rest of the school. And your parents?"

"My family knows of where my feelings lie, and as for others, I don't care. They care go fuck themselves." James straddled the other boy ands leaned down for a kiss. Severus complied by opening his mouth. The kiss was long and soft. James pushed off of Severus and began undressing. Severus did the same and they settled into their bed. "I have been waiting for this for ssssome time." He said as he pushed into Severus, after he lubricated himself.

"As have I." Severus said as James started to move.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. R&R PLZ!  



	4. Bruises

I am so, so sorry about the last chapter. I totally forgot that is was in first person, Snape POV. I am not got to change that chapter but please keep reading.

Chapter Four - Bruises

* * *

Two Weeks Later…..

I felt Lucius' weight as he laid on me, his cock buried in my ass. I couldn't move any anything. Crabbe held my hands, in front of me; and Golye held my feet, held wide apart. I moan from the pain, but Lucius enjoyed my pain, it made him harder and stretched me to a unbearable widths. Then he pushed my head down on to the ground.

"Yesss, Sev you are so tight. But then again a whore always is." I was crying, as he told me this. I was a whore, who else would let someone fuck them, when he was to marry a woman. Lucius moved, pumping against a gland that made me moan in pleasure. He always loved to do that, it would make me come and bring me pleasure, which I would feel like a whore, dirty and soiled.

Lestrange came running around the corner.

"Potter and his friends are coming." Lucius smiled as he pulled out too quickly, making a sick, sucking sound; and pain that, if I was not crying at the time, made my eyes water. He tucked himself in a to his pants and straightened his clothes.

"Well I guess you lover can see that I won't be denied my piece." He picked up my clothes and threw them on me. "Let's leave this whore." He laughed, then walked away with his friends. "Slut." I heard as he turned to the corner. Then the voices of James and his friends filled the hall.

"James, this is lunacy. He is a slytherin, our enemy." Black said, pleading with James.

"I love him Sirius and nothing wi…" James stopped. Then I heard someone running. Then the clothes were lifted up from my eyes and I saw James looking over me. "Severus… What happen?" I looked away from him.

"Go away. I am unclean for you." I was, I was dirty, unclean, a whore.

"Severus, what happen?" James asked.

"Lucius raped me."

"Remus, you and Lily take Severus back to my room. Sirius, Peter come with me."

"James?" I looked in to his eyes but they were not looking at me, they were looking down the hall. Then he got up from his position and walked down the hall.

------

(James POV)

James walked quickly with Sirius and Peter in his stead. He was going to kill Malfoy for his vileness, for raping his Severus. _My Severus._ James repeated in his mind. He had walked until he came to the entrance hall. Malfoy and his gang were standing with some other slytherins. He heard laughed erupted. Malfoy was probably telling them about how he raped Severus.

"Hey, Malfoy." James called, still walking closer to him.

"What do y…" James' fist connected with Lucius right eye, sending the slytherin into a spin, then falling to the ground.

"That's what you get for hurting someone I love." Then James turned around. He didn't need detention, or a fight with Malfoy's cronies, he needed to get to Severus and see how he was.

------

I waited in our room, for James' return. I hoped that he didn't get hurt. It was all my fault; why didn't I stand up to Lucius, I know he had all those friends but I needed to. Lily and Remus had helped me dress and them took me to my room. They said that they would wait out in the common room till James got their. I need a bath, badly; I was soiled, not only from the raping but from the ground that I was forced to lay on. But we had class soon and I couldn't shower and get to Charms.

The door opened and James walked in. He looked unharmed, no black eye, no cuts or bruises.

"Severus, why were you alone?" James asked, solemnly as he walked to the bed, sat on the bed and opened his arms to me. I instantly fell into his arms, where I always felt safe.

"I wasn't hungry and I thought I would come back here to get a few things, when Lucius caught me. He asked 'Why are you not with your Gryffindor lover?' Then I smarted off by saying 'That I didn't need his protection 24/7.' But the was a mistake. He threw me to the ground and took off my clothes and…and…"

"Shh you don't need to finish." James calmed me as I scooted closer to him. "I know what Malfoy did. And he had no right, but he will have a reminder. The black eye I gave him will teach him not to touch my loved ones."

"James, you didn't?"

"Yes I did. Now get up, it's almost time from Charms." He helped me of the bed and as we walked out, he held me hand.


	5. What Can Happen, Has

Chapter Five - What Can Happen, Has

* * *

He held my hand as we walked down the hall, for all the see. Even though most knew already. He had lost so many friends by becoming my lover. True his three closest hadn't left but still. I looked over at him. He looked so proud, to be holding my hand. His brown eyes were lit up from the love in them, the love toward me. We got to the room before the class started. 

Usually the room is split in two. The slytherins on the right side and the gryffindors on the left side. It wasn't a big class, so I could sit next to James. If I had to sit next to Lucius I would die.

The teacher came into the class to begin the lesson. During the lesson, however, when ever the teacher would turn her back, Lucius would throw paper at me. They would say one of these three words. Slut, whore or trader. James would take the note from my hand and throw it back.

Our next class was Defense, one of my favorite classes. In the class I usual sat by Lucius in a two seated desk. But James put an end to that when I would come back with slits in my wrist, from where Lucius had cut me. He made Black and me switch places. Black at first put up a fight but soon moved to the other seat. But he found a slytherin girl, that had been placed with a gryffindor girl, who had a crush on Lucius; so he switched with her.

The class was fairly quite, and not much to do. I was taking notes when James' hand landed on my thigh. I looked at him and gave him a look to knock it off, but began to move his hand up and down my thigh. Thank Merlin we were in the back of the class and no one could see us. He continued to rib my leg, and needless to say I couldn't concentrate on the lesson.

After wards I let him have it, in a nice way. "James, I could kill you. I didn't get the notes." But he just laughed.

"I'll give them to you." Lupin said as we walked out to the court yard.

"I have never used someone else's notes before."

"Really?" James retorted. "I have never taken my own notes before."

We had a fifteen minute break before Herbology, our last class of the day. So we went out into the court yard. James, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew sat on the stone wall to the left and Lily and I sat on the ground. We could have sat on the wall but the grass was so cool and inviting. I opened my bag and got out the book, I was wanting to finish, and began reading. I caught pieces of their conversation and put in my two bits worth. But I was the first to spot Lucius and his gang, before the James or his friends did.

"I guess it is right Sev. You are beneath him." Lucius called, as his friends laughed and James noticed him.

"I want to talk to Severus before class, if that it ok with you all?" The others nodded and James helped me up from the ground and together we walked down the hill to the greenhouses. "Severus you are not beneath me."

"But I am under you when we have sex."

"That is not the same. You can be on top, but you are not beneath me." James reach to hold my hand. "I love you Severus." He paused. "Do you mind the name Sev?"

"I hate it. Lucius only calls me it when he is either raping me or degrading me." He looked into my eyes. "I love you too James, more than you will ever know."

"Then I will never call you Sev."

"You can, only not when we have sex. I might freak out and think it is Lucius." I said solemnly, with my head down.

"I promise. We have time…" He stopped and pulled me behind a couple tress. I started to speak but he got to my mouth before my words did. He sealed his lips on mine, trying to find out all the ways to kiss me. But we heard the chimes ring from the school, time for the last class.

We walked hand in hand to Greenhouses. Upon getting their we were in for a big shock.

At the beginning of the year, two months ago, we had to sign up for the feeding of the dandelions. Now let me tell you these dandelions are now regular weed, the are ferrous beats; where the flower would be there is a head of a lion. It is planted in the ground, so it can not get away. I had signed up with Lucius, and their was not way of getting out of it. So when the teacher called our names I went white as a sheet, but Lucius just smiled, his wicked smile, I knew he had plans for me. He took the bucket of raw meat, and together we walked out to the back of the greenhouse. Their were no windows out in the back. I knew that I should have argued with the teacher, it might of helped or got me sent to Dumbledore's office, either way I wouldn't be with Lucius.

I felt the binding spell come over me, same as the silencing spell on my mouth, so I couldn't speak. He turned me around and I knew what he was going to do, he was going to rape me again. I braced and when he entered I screamed but nothing came out. The pain was so bad. I just held myself together I could cry later, when I was in James' arm, in our bed.

He was still in me when the teacher called from the front of the house. "Come on boys, times a wasting."

"Should I go look?"

"No James. I don't want any other kids out." I heard the door close then Lucius came in side me. The fire was so hot, I wanted to cry, to run but I was still held by the binding spell.

Lucius came out of me and did a cleaning spell on himself. He undid the binding spell. "Put your self together." He said as he buttoned his pants and threw the meant to the plants. He hadn't even broke a sweat, but I could feel the hotness in the air. He really was as cold blooded our house animal. He smiled, picked up the empty bucket and walked back to the front of the building. I trailed a long behind him. "Don't tell Potter, or the next time will be ten times worst." I nodded.

"Mr. Snape are you feeling good? Your face is flushed." I looked over to James then to the teacher.

"No I am not feeling all that well." I was only a half lie. I felt as though I was going to retch.

"You better go the Nurse, it is probably from all the heat back there." I nodded turned and ran.


	6. Things Unsaid

Chapter Six - Things Unsaid

* * *

I ran to our bed room. I didn't want to go to the nurse and tell her why I was sick. I didn't lock the bed room door, but locked the bath room door. Then removed all my clothes but I had to turn to the toilet, and retched. I was so sick. I turned the water on and got in. The water was hot to the point of burning, but I wanted to burn of the skin so his touch could come off. But nothing could clean me inside. I felt so dirty, I should have tried to fight, anything. I just sat in the tub, letting the hot water roll off of me. I faintly heard the bell chime. That meant that James would make a be line to our room.

I got out of the bath and dried of, but still I felt filthy. I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in the earth. The pain was gone but the shame was there. I cast a cleaning spell, it did clean me inside but you can never feel clean and the felling of having someone's cock in you is nothing to enjoy if it is forced.

As I wrapped a towel around my middle I heard the bedroom door swing open. "Severus! Severus!" James was screaming at the top of his lungs. I unlooked and opened the bathroom door. James twirled around and looked at me. "Severus," he breathed. "I was worried. What happened?" He demanded.

"I can't tell, James." I walked to our bed and sat down but I had to laid down because my ass hurt too much. But James came to the said of the bed and helped me get the towel untangled from my body and brought a blanket to cover me.

"Please I need to know." He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "He raped you didn't he?"

"I can't tell you, he said next time would be worse." But I did tell, I threw my hand over my mouth, if it got out to Lucius I would be dead. James removed my hand.

"Don't worry. I knew. I knew when you came in." James brushed back my hair. "I need to go get you something to relax you. You need to sleep, and a dreamless sleep." I knew what that meant. He needed to get it for a teacher. James got off of the bed and went over to the table next to the window, and began scribbling on a paper. "I will be back in a bit."

"Don't tell them James. I can't have anyone now." he smiled at me, as he closed the door.

"I promise."

------

James (POV)

James shut the door. Severus needed more than a relaxer, he need he needed James. But James couldn't be with his love. He wanted to get out of there, he was a jerk. James didn't want to be want to be away from Severus.

James slowly walked into the common room where Remus, Lily, Sirius, and Peter sat waiting.

"Is he ok?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James said, solemnly. "Peter, I need you to take this to Dumbledore and he will give you a bottle, oh and don't read it." James gave the paper to his littlest friend and the boy walked out.

"Was it Lucius?" Remus asked.

"I can't say." James said as he sat where Peter had sat.

"You don't have to. We know." Sirius said.

"I could just smack myself."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I don't want to be in there with Severus. I can't look at him with out seeing Malfoy fucking him." The other nodded. "I should be in there."

"What did you send with Peter and for what?" Sirius asked.

"To get a sleeping daught, to calm Severus and make him sleep with out any dreams." James leaned back against the chair. "I love him and yet I can't be around him. I wish there was a potion that stopped someone from being an ass."

"There is none to my knowledge." Dumbledore said as he stepped through the portrait hole.

"Professor! I didn't know you were there." James said as he stood up quickly, making him dizzy.

"I would like to talk to you and Mr. Snape"

"Yes, Sir." James walked out of the room towards their room with Dumbledore right behind him.

------

I was still in bed. My whole body hurt, more than the pain in my ass but the pain in my heart, too. I knew James was hurt. He and I both knew that it was not my fault, but that didn't help.

When the door opened and I saw Dumbledore I thought that James had went and told him, but he shook his head as if knowing. The old man always knew.

"Sev, here is a relaxing potion." James handed me a bottle of brownish liquid. I took it and drank it; it made me fell loser in a second.

"Mr. Potter has not told me anything. He just wanted a sleeping potion to help you sleep, but that it the third in the last five weeks, so I wanted to find out why." The old man took a seat at the end of the bed, while James sat next to me, not quiet touching me. I wanted to lie in his arms but he didn't more toward me, so I didn't lean back.

"It is simple. Lucius Malfoy." The head master nodded.

"I see. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Not, headmaster. There is nothing." I hung my head.

"Very well." I felt his weight leave the bed then the door opened and closed. I looked up to see that he was gone.

"James you don't have to sleep in the same bed as me. I can go to the spare room." James lightly touched my back.

"I hurt you Sev." He used my nick name but it was so kind. "I know I did. I didn't mean to, but…" He trailed off, but his rubbed my back. "Severus, lets get some sleep. I have the potion, it will last 8 hour, like all the rest have." He got off the bed and begin undressing. We always slept in the nude, it was easier for midnight love fests. I moved over on the bed and he slipped in next to me. Then he gave me the potion and caressed my hair as I took it.

"I…I…" I wanted to say that I loved him, but it was so hard.

"Shh Severus. I know. You don't have to say it, I know."


End file.
